Electronic communication has the advantage of facilitating the relatively easy transfer of data between electronic devices, for example, via a wired or wireless connection therebetween. However, in some cases, this seamless transfer of data may be undesirable.
For example, a physical or copyright owner of certain data or a subject captured within such data may wish for the data to remain within an authorized electronic device and not be freely transferable to other electronic devices. One such example may be private digital images taken via a digital camera and/or mobile device. While the intrinsic properties of a digital image may conventionally allow the digital image to be freely transferable, the owner or subject captured within such digital images may desire that the images remain within the digital camera and/or mobile device.
Conventional protection scheme may be utilized to protect digital data. Examples of protection schemes include using a key as a digital identifier to authenticate a user with the electronic device and/or encrypt the digital data. However, once authenticated or decrypted, the user may freely transfer the digital data. Further, because such keys may be stored in memory, this digital identifier may be circumvented by a hacker reading the key from the memory, for example, with optical methods or the like.